harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Chapter 4
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 4 Manor Mountain Once again the ground seemed to embrace me like an old friend. I opened my eyes to a sunny day and many tree’s. I got to my feet and looked around. We had landed in what seemed to be an apple orchid. When I turned completely around though, I saw in the distance possibly the hugest mountain I’d ever seen. As I looked more closely, I realized that it wasn’t a mountain, but a mansion! I ran to keep up with Albus and Severus, who were walking towards the mansion. When we arrived on the property, a big iron gate stood in front of us. “Purpose?” The gate asked. I sort of expected something like this. “It is Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Kathleen Riddle.” Severus said back to the gate. Riddle? I didn’t have time to ask him why he said “Riddle” instead of “Martin” because the gate had just turned to dust, but still kept it’s shape. We walked through the gate, and I turned around. The gate turned back into a solid, and said no more. As we approached the mansion, I saw snow white birds; possibly peacocks. They just sat along the wall and watched us walk by. They seemed to have an arrogant attitude, but then again they’re just peacocks. Every step brought us closer to the mansion, and I felt a little smaller. It seemed like we were walking right into the mouth of a whale. The stone step onto the grand doorway was the longest walk of all. Finally, we reached the top, and I waited for the door to speak, but Severus picked up the dragon doorknocker and gave it a couple of good knocks. On the other side of the door I could hear rapid heels clicking on hard floors. The clicking ended, and with a loud creak, the massive door to Malfoy Manor swept open. In the frame of this large door was a tall and skinny woman with long black hair, and long black robes. Her face was straight, and curious. She looked from Severus, to Albus, and then, down on me. Her eyes seemed to flicker with curiosity and fear. Footsteps from behind her made her look away from me. A man, a little taller than her, and also in black robes, appeared in the doorway. He had white blonde hair, and a smug face. When his eyes met mine, they showed the same curiosity and fear as the woman’s did. “Hello Severus. Albus” the man said to the each of them, “You,” he looked at me, “must be Kathleen. We are so pleased to have you in our home. Do come in.” His smile seemed to be painted on his pale face. He opened the door a little wider so we could all walk in. The inside of the house surely did not look like the mouth of a whale. It looked more like something out of a fairy tale. Everything looked, and felt… magical. The staircase shocked me, as it was the focal point of the lobby. It was by far, the most beautiful place I’d ever seen. “Kathleen,” said Albus, “you will be living here. This is your new home.” He said smiling. I looked from him, to Severus. If Severus was my godfather, why was I staying with this family? I was grateful, but disappointed that I wouldn’t be staying with my godfather. The man and woman stood close by each other, and they pondered me from where they stood. Finally, the man stood forward and spoke. “My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa.” She smiled at me as I glanced at her, “We have a son. His name is Draco. You will be going to school with him at Hogwarts.” I looked around for this boy, but I found only the five of us. “Draco is outside, Narcissa,” he looked at her, “go tell him that Kathleen is here, and to come show her around.” Narcissa smiled and turned towards a staircase. When she disappeared over the top. Lucius spoke to Severus. “Ah, Severus. Another year of teaching potions?” “Yes, Lucius. I’ll be teaching potions again this year. Another has been chosen for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.” He said with an aggravated attitude. “Who got the job over you?” Lucius said a little too smug. “ Qurinus Quirrell.” “Ah, that skittish little man? How was he chosen over you?” The tart in his voice seemed to push Severus a little closer to the edge of his rope. Albus was just glancing around the room at the portraits hanging on the walls, and as I followed his gaze, I noticed that the people in the portraits seemed to be moving. I moved a bit closer to make sure that my eyes weren’t tricking me, and sure enough, they were moving. “Quite fascinating, aren’t they?” Albus said to me. “How do they move? Are they real?” “They are said to be “echo’s” of the person they are representing. They may not remember ever thing that their person did, therefore, they have their own thought process.” My head hurt thinking just thinking about that, but my headache was interrupted by footsteps from the staircase. I turned around and saw a boy with white hair staring at me. I blushed and broke the stare. He was cute, and no cute boy, or even a boy in general, has ever looked at me with curious eyes like those. “This is Draco. Draco, this is Kathleen.” Narcissa said with a smile on her face. We shook hands, and smiled shortly at each other. “May I show you around?” He asked. My heart melted just a little more. “Sure.” I said, and he led me towards the staircase. Kathleen L. Riddle 19:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts